


The Senses

by jargonelle



Category: Hustle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargonelle/pseuds/jargonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six drabbles. Sixth Sense, Smell, Sound, Touch, Taste, Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senses

Sixth Sense - Eddie

Although he was a barman and could, quite accurately, predict the moods and actions of many of his patrons, Eddie had absolutely no ‘sixth sense’ whatsoever. He could not sniff out danger, could not inherently tell who could and who could not be trusted. With his bar frequented by conmen and women of all shapes and sizes, it would be in his best interest to keep all his money locked up and never let anyone other than himself handle any of it ever again, not even a tenner.

He desperately wanted to know how some of the magic worked though.

~~

Smell - Albert

Albert pities the poor people who don’t believe that success has a smell. It does, it definitely does; he knows it’s true because he’s smelling it right now.

It smells… like home, like an old friend patting you on the back for a job well done.

He smiles and lays down his cards. A straight flush easily beats Danny’s three kings, and this time he wasn’t even cheating. Success smells sweet indeed as he relieves Danny of the last of the scotch, winks, and tells the boy that he played a good game (though he really should have known better). 

~~

Sound - Ash

If you are willing to listen, you can sometimes hear the most surprising things.

Ash listened. He asked the right questions of course, prodded and prompted and cajoled secrets out of people who didn’t even realise what they had given away. He listened, and unlike some people, he learned, and the seemingly endless list of people he knew who could set the team up with something or someone only grew longer and longer.

“What do you think, Ash?” Mickey asked, noticing his furrowed brow.

When Ash had his misgivings about a plan, the team didn’t just hear them, they listened.

~~

Touch - Danny

Danny liked to touch people... not, like, in a dirty way, (although he definitely liked doing that too, if you know what I mean?) - but it helped his game, didn't it? A slap on the shoulder, 'All right, mate?' or whatever, made people trust him. It was real, it was solid, it was contact; it was his down-to-earth, well-honed people skills that got them through when Mickey’s lofty plans got messy. He connected with people well; he was well connected, even.

And if the fools let him get close enough to steal their wallets: that was their own bleedin’ fault.

~~

Taste - Stacie

Stacie Monroe had expensive tastes: expensive clothes, expensive shoes, expensive champagne, jewellery - it was all part of the look, wasn't it? Dress as if you were successful, and you would become successful. She loved the feel of her designer dress against her skin, loved the taste of the rich, dark dessert as she licked it off her spoon, loved the shine of her hair as she twirled a lock seductively round her finger (and the marks, bless them, just kept on falling for it).

Stacie was an actor, she could play many parts, but this one was her particular favourite.

~~

Sight - Mickey

Mickey slips into the uniform like he was born to wear it. He rolls up his sleeves, pulls down his cap and lets his shoulders sag; the staff here are bored, working long hours for little pay and no one stays in the job long if they can help it, making it easier.

He makes his way through the lousy security checks and slinks right up to his target, sullen expression firmly in place. No one looks at him twice as he walks out of the building carrying a priceless artefact.

There’s nothing more satisfying than hiding in plain sight.


End file.
